Bill Cipher vs. Sephiroth
71C64ACA-A254-4A22-8C7E-618EC758AE38.jpeg|Psychomaster35 65124FA3-5F37-447B-B899-7A1EB0E188F5.jpeg|SentryNeo Bill Cipher of Gravity Falls (nominated by ToonLandia) fights Sephiroth of Final Fantasy (nominated by Flare-Rex). Who will win round one of the Collections of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: Ugh. The mysterious man was looking at the screen as a floating triangle was talking to a grey-haired man with a long sword swooping down as if he was there as well. ???: Does that pest ever shut his mouth The mysterious man put his hand on his head as if he is disappointed. ???: I hope that guy kills that tongue wagger. In the city, Sephiroth floated down to the ground and was ready to strike Bill Cipher and quickly. Sephiroth: You're annoying! Bill: I'm not annoying. I'm Bill. Bill... Bill Cipher's sentence was cut off by Sephiroth's sword almost striking him. Bill: Your a tough person to please. NOBODY BLINK!!! Melee (Cues Final Fantasy VII - Those Who Fight) 60 Sephiroth tries charging at Bill Cipher who teleports. Bill tries to throw an energy ball at Sephiroth who then slices it in half with the Masamune. Sephiroth gets past Bill Cipher as behind him several slash emerge and sends the demon in the air. Sephiroth tries to slice Bill in half, but by Bill using psychic on his sword to hold the advance. Sephiroth: Impressive! Sephiroth begins to create clones of Jenova as they begin to overwhelm the triangular demon. The clones then slash him into the air as Sephiroth is high above. Sephiroth: To the promise land. Bill Cipher then shoot another energy sphere that causes Sephiroth to crash as Bill Cipher dodges staying intact. 50 Undeterred, Bill conjures a wall of energy, blocking him from Sephiroth’s sight. Sephiroth destroys the wall with a slash, but Bill Cipher has already set his next attack up. As the wall crumbles, a blast shoots out from behind it, trapping Sephiroth and slowing him down. Bill shoots towards him, picking up an energy sword on the way, and slashes twice into the angel’s chest and throwing him across the sky. Bill clicks to a red mist and he spits a mighty stream of fire at him. 46 Sephiroth flies past the stream of fire Bill set up. The two approach each other again, and now in close quarters, they exchange a series of slow but powerful attacks, devastating the land around them. Bill Cipher leans back and spits a stream of fire into Sephiroth’s face. The angel is unfazed and kicks Bill Cipher in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground. Sephiroth: Go!!!! 36 The Black Materia emerges as a giant meteor comes crashing down towards Bill Cipher. The demon shoots a laser beam at the meteor, turning it to nothingness. His voice shakes the room and shatters the walls. The two shoot towards each other and clash, Murasame against the demonic hands of Bill Cipher. Their strengths are even until Cipher’s grin grows wide, and his presence starts to darken. Slowly he overpowers Sephiroth and sends him crashing into the ground, touching down to the ground as he activated Demon Bill. 27 After Bill Cipher transformed into his demonic form, he waited for Sephiroth to use Octaslash, but is shocked when he is sent flying from a shockwave. After crashing, a large ball of energy is summoned. The blast charges at Sephiroth. Bill: It's Wierdmagedden time! Sephiroth: Cut The One winged angel now in his form then gets up, leaps and slices the attack in half, much to the shock of Demon Bill. 15 Bill: What?! How did you survive that?! Sephiroth then boosted and grabbed Bill's eye and smiled with a sinister look on his face. This time he made a materia of firaga and thundaga mixture. Bill: No... please no! Not again! This feels like deja vu. Sephiroth then punched out Bill's eye as the attack burned and electrocuted Bill Cipher as Sephiroth slashes him in the stomach. Bill: Come on, that was my best bow tie! 7 This was what Sephiroth wanted, the demon to get distracted. Sephiroth showed off his black wing as he sent slashes towards Bill Cipher. He is able to land several of them on him, leaving all over Demon Bill. The demon had no choice but to fall back from the assault. 3 Bill: NIGHTMARE TIME! He charges towards Sephiroth as fast as he can as he readies his sword. And he reaches it in time, slashing Bill’s eye clean off with a shower of blood. As he flies in pain a kick to the face sent the demon to the ground. Sephiroth: Was that all! You could have done better than that. 1 Several pieces of small meteors hit the blinded Bill Cipher as he falls into an intense ball of fire, vaporizing Bill. Bill: Nnnnnooooo.... K.O. Sephiroth landed on the ground as he put his long sword back. Sephiroth: I brought you upmost dispair. Sephiroth put his one black wing back as he walked away from the burning grounds of the battlefield. Results ???: Ah I am now glad that he is silent now. I must say I will keep an eye on you. That angel is dangerous on so many levels. This melee's winner is Sephiroth by Death!!! (Cues Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel) Winning Combatant: Bill Cipher: 20 Sephiroth: 22 Winning Method: K.O.: 2 Death: 20 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Sephiroth's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music